superheronationfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
In this page you'll find all the Superhero Nation's Universe Events. Long ago... *'25600 years ago- '''Ria Saltwitter is taken to the past and Lorimae Saltwitter is born and is forced to stay there until she catches up to the present. 1700s 1761-1770 1765 *'October 31st-''' Vera Harding was given her curse to last over a century. 1800s 1873 *'November 18th-' [[Diam|Kevin Bishop (Diam)]] was born 1900s 1900-1910 1900 1901 1902 1903 1904 1905 1906 1907 1908 1909 1910 1911-1920 1911 1912 1913 1914 1915 1916 1917 1918 *June 14th [[Spirit|Elizabeth Black (Spirit)]] is born 1919 1920 1921-1930 1921 1922 1923 1924 1925 1926 1927 1928 1929 1930 1931-1940 1931 1932 *[[Spirit|Elizabeth Black (Spirit)]] is killed and becomes a ghost. 1933 1934 1935 1936 1937 1938 1939 *'March 18th-' The World Peace Society organization is created. 1940 1941-1950 1941 1942 1943 1944 1945 1946 *'April 20th-' [[Phantom|Reil Lockstead (Phantom)]] dies and becomes a ghost. 1947 1948 1949 1950 1951-1960 1951 1952 1953 1954 1955 1956 1957 1958 1959 1960 1961-1970 1961 *'June 9th'- [[Black Flame|Aiden Vandalia (Black Flame)]] is born. 1962 1963 1964 1965 1966 1967 1968 1969 1970 1971-1980 1971 1972 1973 1974 1975 1976 1977 1978 1979 1980 1981-1990 1981 1982 *'May 14th-' [[Captain Force|Mark Steall (Captain Force)]] was born. 1983 *'December 21st-' The Bank Heist of 1983 takes place on this day at the USA National Treasury 1984 *'March 19th-' [[Adelina|Adeline Lauri (Adelina)]] was born *'September 16th-' [[Burning Flame|Drake Star (Burning Flame)]] was born 1985 1986 1987 *'July 15th-' [[Wolfman|Allen Rider (Wolfman)]] was born. 1988 *'July 5th'- [[Ember|Rebecca Vandalia (Ember)]] was born *'October 5th-' [[Borderline|Lance McFarlane (Borderline)]] was born 1989 1990 1991-1999 1991 *'April 30th-' [[Silent Kill|Ben Michaelson (Silent Kill)]] was born. 1992 *'February 15th-' [[Razorleaf|Wendy Hendricks (Razorleaf)]] was born. 1993 *'October 31st'- [[Immortal Time|Jacob Madison (Immortal Time)]] was born. *'December 6th-' [[Gravita|Kara Smith (Gravita)]] was born 1994 *'May 8th-' [[Tegami|Karen Louire (Tegami)]] was born *'November 20th-' Matt and Cal were born. 1995 *'April 8th-' [[Ditto|Nathan Andrews (Ditto)]] was born. *'April 15th-' [[Celestia|Julie Day (Celestia)]] was created/born. *'July 16th-' [[Black Hawk|Ryan Jace-Padilla (Black Hawk)]] was born. *'December 3rd-' [[Flame|Nathan Kath (Flame)]] was born. *'March 7th- ' [[Aqua|Jason Kite (Aqua)]] was born. 1996 *March 24th- [[Nitrous|AJ Brooks (Nitrous)]] was born. *'October 18th-' [[Waterfall|Leila Evers (Waterfall)]] was born. 1997 *'January 26th-' [[Blue Burst|Sarah Shockz (Blue Burst)]] was born. 1998 *'May 14th-' [[Ozone|Zachery D'Agostino (Ozone)]] was born. *'April 30th-' Rufus and Carla Jace are killed in a car crash. 1999 2000s 2000-2010 2000 2001 *'January 8th-' Tyler Gray dies. *'Jully 9th- '''Jason spark (Sparky) was born. 2002 *'March 5th-''' **Mark Steall's DNA is altered giving him incredible powers. **Endor lands on Earth. *'June 29th-' [[Little Ivy|Rachel Celeria (Little Ivy)]] was born. 2003 2004 2005 *'December 17th-' Aria's parent's die. 2006 *'January 18th-' Kiseki arived and start training Aria. 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011-Present 2011 *'May 15th-' Black Truth goes to outer space and Adelina gets her super powers. *'April 1st-' Adelina meets Tegami *'September 27th-' Ozone displays his abilities for the first time. *'December 16th-' Ozone is discovered by Nitrous and accepted into Proto-Elementalists. *'April 7th' Adeline saw Lucian's Future 2012 (Present) *'January 1st-' Ryan Padilla becomes Black Hawk *'Febuary 10th-' Akuma starts working to the Syndicate that stole her. *'June 19th-' [[The Princess of Darkness|Lorimae Saltwitter (The Princess of Darkness)]] returns to her mother, only to find that her mother does not love her and believes she caused her half of her body to become the body of a female demon. Lorimae then runs away and has her first battle with her brother. Category:Browse Category:Content